Today, customers purchase a variety of products through online retailers. For example, a customer may purchase vehicles, homes, jewelry, electronics, machinery, etc., online. Insurance for these products may also be purchased online, but customers purchase insurance policies separately from the product for which they provide coverage. For example, a customer may purchase a car online through a dealership website. However, the customer must purchase insurance coverage for the car through an additional service, resulting in a time consuming and inconvenient process, particularly in situations where purchasing insurance for the product is mandatory (e.g., auto insurance in some states).